Jonathan and Samantha
by Shau'reMaybelle
Summary: Jack and Sam work through some hard times, but become closer together
1. Major Nelson

Title: Jonathan and Samantha  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None I don't think so  
  
Season: any  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 or the characters, they just happen to be in my imagination now that MGM started the series and whoever owns them now keep them on tv.  
  
Author's Note: Ok this is kind of confusing. This story is my own fling off of the serious Stargate SG-1 owned by MGM studios. Its basically using the setting and characters but has a few changes from the series. Instead of Colonel O'Neill's son dieing his wife died before he joined the SGC so that is why he doesn't have a wife and Charlie is still alive.  
  
Now for the story, I hope you like it.  
  
***Major Nelson***  
  
*Ring* ~Oh not again, Its probably my over protective brother checking up on me, before my date, telling me the facts of life. ~ *Ring * The sound of the phone cut into Samantha Carter's thoughts.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sam, its me"  
  
"Oh Hi Janet"  
  
"You wanna do something tonight, Cassie is at a friends house and my plans are open. What bout you?"  
  
"Sorry Janet, but I have another engagement"  
  
"Oh you do, with whom?"  
  
"Oh no one but, Major David Nelson." Sam paused waiting for her dearest friend's reaction.  
  
"What?" Janet responded. Her thoughts got the best of her and she temporarily forgot about the conversation she was in. ~Major Nelson is the best-looking major on the base, and he is asking Sam on a date? Wow I wish I were in Sam's place. ~  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Sorry, what time is he picking you up?"  
  
"7:00"  
  
"This would make it your 3rd date. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"So what's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing.besides.. he asked me to be his girlfriend last time we went out, and I said yes"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" A smile ran across Janet's face. "I'm happy for you. Isn't he being promoted to a colonel soon?"  
  
"Yup, isn't it great?" Sam started to daydream about the night ahead of her. "I better start getting ready"  
  
"Ok, have fun"  
  
"Thanks, love ya"  
  
"Love ya, girl"  
  
After the conversation ended Janet kept thinking. ~Major Nelson. Major Nelson! Wow Sam with Major Nelson. The Colonel! I wonder how he would feel about this. I should tell him or he'll get upset when he finds out from someone else- well more upset than normal.~  
  
~*~*~ The phone rang interrupting Colonel Jack O'Neill's chess game with Daniel Jackson.  
  
"Be back, Danny-boy"  
  
He picked up the phone, "O'Neill"  
  
"Colonel. It's Janet." The uneasy tone in her voice evident.  
  
"Easy Fraiser, take it easy, now what happened"  
  
"Its carter."  
  
O'Neill moved into the bedroom where Daniel couldn't hear. "Sam? What happened?" the colonel said with a demanding tone in his voice.  
  
"Well, you told me to keep you posted, so that's what I am doing."  
  
"Just spit it out Janet" Jack said getting irritated.  
  
"She's going on a date with Major Nelson."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Thoughts raced through Jacks mind. It wasn't that he hated the major, but they weren't on the best of terms after he stole Jack's girlfriend in college and then cheated on her.  
  
"Its just the 3rd date, Colonel, nothing to get upset with. I just thought you should know" Janet said feeling a little guilty for not telling the full truth, but it was for the Colonel's own good, and maybe Sam's too.  
  
"If you only knew Janet. I'm not best buds with Major Nelson, nor are we enemies, but."  
  
"But what"  
  
"Never mind. What time does she leave?"  
  
"7:00"  
  
The Colonel looked at his watch. It was 6:18. ~45 minutes I can make it, if I leave right now.~  
  
"Thanks, Janet, I got to go"  
  
*click *  
  
"Daniel, I got to go, would you mind watching Charlie for me. I'll be back in a few hours or so."  
  
"Sure no problem. Jack, anything wrong?"  
  
"No I'm ok, just some business I need to take care of." He paused. "Oh what's the point," he muttered to himself. "What am I going to do? Convince her that I'm in love with her? Call her, that's it, I'll call her, just to get her thinking about me."  
  
"Jack, what are you talking about? Gett who to think about you?"  
  
"Nothing Daniel"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sam was ready by 6:30, and Major Nelson wasn't going to pick her up until 7:00, but she was excited. The phone rang again. "I wonder who it could be this time." She said as she walked towards the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, its me" a seductive voice said on the other end.  
  
"Hi Dave." Sam said melting into the chair behind her  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think I am going to have to cancel our date tonight. General Hammond wanted me to come by tonight for a meeting. I'll make it up to you ok?"  
  
"Hey we have to get going Hun, we are going to be late for the movie,"  
a background female voice was being heard and David, was trying to  
quiet her down.  
  
"Its ok, I'll talk to you later" said Sam quickly.  
  
"Sorry babe."  
  
Sam hung up the phone and thought of that last conversation, ~ Did I hear a girls voice in the background? He couldn't be cheating on me, it's only been a week, why would he do that.~ She thought for a while, and that voice started to sound familiar. It was major Nelson's ex -girlfriend. ~ A tear rolled down her cheek. Before she could get more of her emotions out, the phone rang. She picked it up and heard Colonel O'Neill's voice say "Hello?"  
  
There was silence, Sam was speechless.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Sam said reluctant to answer.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?" Colonel O'Neill said a little taken back by the harshness in her voice.  
  
Thoughts ran through her mind, she was depressed. ~I really don't feel like it, but it would help me get my mind off of Dave- I mean Major Nelson~ she thought. Clearing her voice she said, "Sure, what do you have in mind?"  
  
"Could I come over?"  
  
"Sure, what about Charlie?"  
  
"Oh, I have a babysitter" Daniel gave a glare and Jack returned a smile. "When will you be free?"  
  
"When ever" it wouldn't take long to change out of her dress.  
  
"Okay what 'bout, 7:30?"  
  
"Sure" Sam couldn't help but smile when she hung up the phone. She was hurt by Major Nelson, but she was just lying to herself about loving him to get her off of her addiction to her CO. She loved *her* colonel like no other man she had loved before but she knew she could never have him.  
  
After hanging up the phone Jack turned to Daniel and noticed he was receiving a funny look from the ol' archeologist. Daniel just stared -a tactic he learned from Teal'c. "What?" said Jack.  
  
Daniel just looked.  
  
"I don't like Sam"  
  
Daniel stared, didn't break his concentration on keeping a straight face.  
  
"Ok so I do!"  
  
Daniel smiled, ~I love Jaffa's ways of getting someone to talk. Just look at them and they start spilling their emotions~ Getting what he wanted out of Jack, he asked, "Sam?"  
  
"Major Carter, Sam. Same difference! We are off duty." Jack said quickly covering his mistake of calling Major Carter, Sam. ~She's always Sam to me~  
  
"So how long have you liked Sam?"  
  
"I don't like her, I am just attracted towards her."  
  
Daniel gave a look at him and thought for a few seconds. ~Yeah right, like your telling the truth.Jack I know you, I know you love Sam, just spill it.~ But he let it go.  
  
"You can't tell anybody, you won't, right?"  
  
"No I won't tell anyone that you like Sam."  
  
Just then Charlie walked down the stairs. Daniel got a smart-aleck childish look on his face. "Hey guess what Charlie?"  
  
Jack glared. Not sure if he was actually going to tell. "Danny-boy" he murmured. Daniel smiled. "Your dad has to go out and do some business for General Hammond, so I get to hang out with you."  
  
"Oh come on Uncle Daniel, I'm not stupid, I'm a smart kid. What you're really saying is, your going to baby-sit me."  
  
Daniel gave a questionable look towards Jack, and Jack smiled. "Uh sure" Daniel said.  
  
"YEAH!" Charlie jumped around.  
  
"Ok, go clean your room," Jack said to Charlie.  
  
"But Dad. Its already clean."  
  
Jack gave a fatherly glare towards his son, knowing of the big mess upstairs he had just made. Charlie groaned and went upstairs.  
  
"Okay, so you wanna talk." Daniel said.  
  
~What is this guy psychic or something? I sent Charlie upstairs so we can talk~ "What do you want to know?" he said.  
  
"What's been going on tonight?"  
  
Jack explained the situation that about Janet calling telling him, Sam had a date, and that when Jack called, she was suddenly she was free.  
  
"You should call Janet."  
  
Jack said to himself, "Hmm. I should call Janet" He smiled at Daniel and they shared a small chuckle.  
  
Jack picked up the phone. "Janet, Hey I just called Sam and she said that she wanted to do something." There was a pause, "Ok thanks" a smile ran across Jacks face, then disappeared, "Yes please call her. Thanks." Jack hung up the phone.  
  
"So.?" Daniel asked.  
  
"She's gonna give her a call and see if she is all right, and then call me back."  
  
"Oh" Daniel said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sam"  
  
"Oh. Hi Janet."  
  
"Hey, I was wondering do you have my Mummy Returns?" Janet asked her friend as she looked at the movie on her coffee table. ~Lame excuse~  
  
"No I don't, I left it on your coffee table."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Yeah here it its." Janet paused. "Hey shouldn't you be on a date?"  
  
"No, I'm over with Major Nelson." A tone of bitterness came across when she said it.  
  
"Really? What happened" Janet said sympathetically.  
  
"He called me and broke our date"  
  
"I don't think that should be a reason to be over with him."  
  
"I wasn't finished. I heard his ex-girlfriend's voice telling him they were going to be late for the movie. And he said that General Hammond just called him into the base for a meeting."  
  
"But General Hammond is on vacation in Minnesota."  
  
"Yes, precisely"  
  
"Oh Sam I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over."  
  
"It's ok, the Colonel called and he's coming over."  
  
"Really.. What time?"  
  
"7:30. Oh shoot its 7:20" Sam was still in her fancy dress for her date.  
  
"I'll let you go then. Have fun!"  
  
"Yeah. See ya!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
*ring *  
  
"O'Neill"."Janet" Jack looked at Daniel. "That tramp." Daniel could see the glare in his friends' eyes. "How's she taking it?" Then the evil glare turned into empathetic eyes. "That's good." O'Neill looked at his watch. "Your right, I need to go. Thanks again Janet."  
  
While Jack was getting ready, he was telling Daniel about Major Nelson cheating on Sam. "I can't believe him. I knew he would do this type of thing" Daniel listened to his friend and could detect a feeling of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Well how do I look?" Jack said coming out of the bathroom  
  
"Great"  
  
Jack gave Daniel a look of disapproval. "How do you think she will think I look"  
  
"Jack, you really do look great"  
  
"Thanks" Jack looked at his watch 7:25, ~I have to go~ He ran down the stairs. "Charlie I'm leaving."  
  
"Ok Dad" He came running down the stairs and gave his dad a hug. "Bye"  
  
"I don't want you playing until your room is clean, and don't stay up too late."  
  
"Dad" Charlie gave a look that he inherited from his father. He was stubborn.  
  
"Never mind, just have fun. And try not to get sick off of junk food this time." He gave a look towards Daniel.  
  
"Have fun. Good luck" Daniel said.  
  
"Thanks for doing this Daniel." Jack walked out the door. 


	2. A Date?

*A helpful hint* when something is bracketed with ~'s it's the person in the paragraph's thoughts.  
  
***A Date?***  
  
Jack rang the doorbell. "Come in" he heard.  
  
Jack walked in. "Carter?" he shouted.  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
He walked in the kitchen. "Hi!" he said with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Hi! Why are you so happy?" She asked him.  
  
"No reason, just to see your beautiful face." ~Shoot, she's gonna think I'm coming on to her. "Well isn't that what your doing?" No, I want to give her subtle hints that I like her, while cheering her up. Ok O'Neill, make her happy~  
  
Jack noticed a calendar on the wall and on the days date it said, "Date with Dave." And a smiley face under it. The day before had "1 week anniversary" written on it.  
  
"Carter" Jack spoke up. "Why aren't you on a date with Major Nelson"  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
Jack pointed to the calendar.  
  
"I see" Sam said.  
  
"Care to explain Carter?" She turned her back towards her. Jack put his hands on her waist to comfort her. "Please Sam. I'm here as a friend, not as a colonel." Jack took his hands off of her ~A little to close~.  
  
Sam couldn't help but go week in the knees when she heard Jack use her first name, and she hated it when he took his hands off of her waist. ~No Sam, he's your commanding officer. "He did say that he was here as a friend." No Sam, your just rebounding off from Da--Major Nelson~ Sam started to walk towards the living room and Jack followed her with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
They sat down on the couch, "Well Colonel"  
  
Jack Stopped her. "One sec."  
  
Jack went to the drawer where she kept her paper and found a nametag that said "Hello, my name is" and he wrote Jack. He put it on and Sam smiled and laughed inside. ~good I'm cheering her up~ Jack thought. "You were saying."  
  
"Well, Jack, I was Major David Nelson's girlfriend"  
  
" 'Was' does that mean you broke up?"  
  
"No, I'll get to that in a minute" Sam continued with the story that Jack had already heard. He stared at her dazed only half listening seeing if it was everything that Janet told him about.  
  
"And that's what happened, sir- I mean Jack"  
  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, if you need me, I'll be here."  
  
"Thanks" They gazed in to each others eyes. Sam broke the gaze and said "So who did you get to babysit?"  
  
"Daniel"  
  
"Daniel? Babysitting?.oh well! You know, I still haven't met your son."  
  
"Really? Well we could go if you want to."  
  
"Wouldn't he be in bed?"  
  
Jack gave her a look saying obviously not to Sam.  
  
~*~  
  
They walked out to the car together with his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Shouldn't we call and tell them we are coming?"  
  
"No I want to surprise Charlie, he'll be excited to meet a new person."  
  
~He's a good father~ Jack opened up the doors for her, ~and a gentlemen. SNAP OUT OF IT CARTER!~  
  
~*~*~  
  
When they walked into the house, Charlie came jumping down the stairs screaming "Daddy's home" and gave Jack a big hug. "Who is this, daddy?"  
  
"This is Sam, she wanted to meet you so I brought her here." Daniel noticed how she was "Sam" not "Aunt Sam"  
  
"I thought you were going on some business, Daddy."  
  
"I was, I'll tell you about it when I tuck you in, ok?"  
  
"Ok" there was a big smile on Charlie's face. "Hi Sam"  
  
Samantha bent down to be eye level to the little O'Neill. "Well hi! It's a pleasure to meet you." They looked at each other, observing their features.  
  
Daniel broke the stare, "Charlie why don't we go and finish our game."  
  
"Then get ready for bed Charlie" Jack said.  
  
"Yes Dad" Daniel said as if to say 'no fair!'  
  
Sam smiled. Seeing Sam smile, made Jack smile, and then they were smiling at each other, looking into one another's eyes. Jack came to his senses, "Cards?"  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
They started a game of poker. It wasn't too long before Charlie came down in his pj's and asked his Dad to tuck him in.  
  
~*~  
  
"It's ok Daddy"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Why you were gone."  
  
" Oh? And why was I gone?" his Dad said in a suspicious tone.  
  
"Daniel told me. You like Sam. And you know what? I do too" a big grin went across Charlie's face. "Can she come up and read me a story?"  
  
"I'll see."  
  
Jack kissed his son goodnight and headed downstairs, thinking of the conversation he had with his son. Sam interrupted his thoughts. "Sir"  
  
Jack gave her a stern look.  
  
"Jack" She said shyly. "Daniel left, and I should be getting home soon."  
  
"You would leave without homemade ice cream? I know its your favorite" Sam gave him a questioning look and he replied with, "I have my sources"  
  
Sam felt blackmailed and knew she had to stay. She agreed and said, "You have the advantage, you know my weakness."  
  
"Well mine should be apparent." Jack smiled as Sam blushed. "Oh, Charlie wanted you to read a story to him. I said that would be all right if you would like."  
  
Sam headed upstairs. She read a story to Charlie. After the story, he spoke up and Jack snuck up the stairs to hear the conversation his son was starting. He sat outside the door listening.  
  
"I like you" said Charlie.  
  
"Thank you, and I, you"  
  
"My dad likes you too." Jack buried his head in his hands ~oh no, Charlie what are you doing?~ He was an O'Neill all right, sneaky and not subtle at all.  
  
"I'm sure he does, I do work with him you know." Jacks head came out of his hands only to come back down when he heard his son say, "No he likes you like he loves you."  
  
Sam was a little embarrassed. "I think you need to get some rest."  
  
"Ok, Sam, I love you. Thanks for reading a story with me."  
  
"You bet" She paused, " I love you too." ~Its crazy, in the few moments I have been with him, I feel he is my own son.~  
  
"Goodnight" Sam walked out of the room to find her commanding officer sitting in the hall hearing every word that went on. They looked at each other and noticed both were blushing. They went downstairs not saying a word.  
  
They made ice cream and ate it on his couch sharing childhood stories.  
  
Sam told a story of her ballet lessons and when she was the star.  
  
"Major Carter, in Ballet?"  
  
"Yeah don't let it out, because then everyone will know that there's a feminine side to me," She joked.  
  
"Oh I see, and why don't you want that out?"  
  
"Because I'm a 'tomboy' "  
  
"I don't think you are."  
  
"And what am I?"  
  
"A beautiful, graceful, and intelligent women." She gave him a smile. They looked into each others eyes. And that was the last thing said, until Sam fell asleep. Jack put a blanket over her, kissed her cheek, and said "Goodnight beautiful"  
  
~*~ The next morning she woke up with a hug from Charlie. ~what? Oh! I must of fell asleep at Jack's house.~ she smiled at the thought of calling him Jack.  
  
"Good morning" she said with her smile staying.  
  
"GREAT morning" the loving boy said.  
  
"And why is it so great?"  
  
"Because you're here!"  
  
"Should we get some breakfast?"  
  
They fixed themselves some cheerios. After they were done, Charlie broke the silence. "I want to go wake up Daddy!"  
  
"Wait, take this" she said with a pitcher of cold water.  
  
Charlie giggled as he went upstairs ~3.2.1.~ Sam heard a yelp from the upstairs bedroom and couldn't help but laugh when she saw the soaked Jack coming down the stairs. He gave her a mischievous stare, and Sam knew there was revenge in his eyes. She ran around the house trying to get away from him. He caught up to her and threw her on the couch. He sat on her and tickled her until she called for mercy and promised she would stay all day with him and Charlie. When she got up she showed him her crossed fingers, and ran off again. He grabbed her in his arms, and turned her around and gazed into her eyes. Then Charlie yelled, "The toast is burning!"  
  
Jack ran into the kitchen and tried to get the toast out of the toaster. After no prevail, he just threw the old and broken toaster in the garbage, and Charlie giggled.  
  
"You think that's funny?"  
  
Charlie stopped.  
  
"You think that's funny? We have to buy another toaster, and you think that's funny?"  
  
Charlie nodded shyly. Sam watched as her commanding officer grabbed his son, with a smile on his face and tickled him. He caught a glance of Sam's smiling face, and that made him smile even more. Finally, he let his son go.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" asked Jack.  
  
"Buy a new toaster?" Charlie chuckled  
  
"Can you take me home?" asked Sam.  
  
"You promised you would spend the day with us" pouted Charlie.  
  
Sam looked at Jack for some help, and he gave her none. She thought for a few minutes and tried to figure out a way not to upset the little boy.  
  
"I need to go home" Charlie looked upset, Sam chimed in, "because I need a shower and a change of clothes and then we can spend the day together, ok?"  
  
Charlie screamed and ran around the house shouting "HURAY!" Sam caught a glimpse of Jacks face, and she couldn't tell who was more excited, him or his son.  
  
Jack finally said, "Ok I'll take you home."  
  
They had a wonderful day just them three. They received looks from other people that thought they were the perfect family. 


	3. The Official Date

***The Official Date***  
  
They walked through the gate, Major Carter in Colonel O'Neill's arms. She was bleeding she had been shot by the habitants of the planet, because SG-1 appeared to be Goa'uld. After taking her to the infirmary, he sat by her while she was unconscious. Jack kept on thinking about the morning at his home, and how his life would be without Sam. He knew that it was time to take action. He wanted to tell Sam he loved her. ~As soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her. But stupid regulations. I have to go take that up with General Hammond.~ He left in a hurry to his commanding officer's office.  
  
"General Hammond, a word?"  
  
"Yes Colonel."  
  
"I would like to retire."  
  
"Why on earth or any other planet, for that matter, would you want to go and do a thing like that??"  
  
"Sitting there with Sam- I mean Carter, I was thinking about how much I care for her.-This isn't her fault, she hasn't done anything. But I would like to retire so I can be able to have a relationship, that is, if she even likes me."  
  
"Jack, do you know the regulations of the SGC concerning this matter?"  
  
"Uh, no, sir"  
  
"Well I suppose I better tell you before you make a mistake and retire."  
  
General Hammond was enjoying the confused look on his officers face, and wanted to drag the moment out longer. "If," he continued, "2 people on the same team wish to have a relationship, they come talk to me, and we have an investigation with all the team members and if no one is opposed, I can make it acceptable."  
  
"Thank you sir"  
  
the phone rang and the general answered it. "General Hammond..Thank you" He turned toward Colonel O'Neill as he hung up the phone. "That was Dr. Fraiser, she says that Major Carter is doing well and is in her quarters. Send her my wishes."  
  
"Thank you sir, I will."  
  
Jack couldn't help but be happy walking down the halls of the SGC. He said hi to everyone, and they noticed a strange difference. He walked into Sam's quarters and noticed she was asleep. So he decided to let her sleep and went to find Janet in her office.  
  
"How's she doing"  
  
"Really good, she lost some blood, but she should be well by the day after tomorrow" Janet looked up at the colonel standing in front of her and said, "Jack you need some sleep also, go home and come back tomorrow."  
  
"Janet, I'm not leaving her."  
  
She put her hand up to stop him. She saw sorrow in his eyes but new that the only way he could recover from that hard mission was to go home and rest. "I know how you feel about her, but she doesn't, so I think it would be best for both of you for now if you go home" Jack tried to protest but didn't stand a chance. "do I have to make it a doctor's order?"  
  
"No Mam" Jack turned and started to walk away with his head down, but just before he left, he went over and hugged Janet, "Thanks for everything." He left her office, went to Sam's bedside and gazed at her beautiful pale face. He leaned over and gently kissed her and then left quietly.  
  
The next few days were the hardest for Jack. He couldn't stand being away from the base.where Sam was. Finally, he got a call from Janet to tell him that Sam had her strength back. he drove as quick as he could to the base. He walked into Sam's quarters and noticed she was asleep. He walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, noticing that didn't wake her up, he put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. The next thing he knew, she had her arms wrapped around him and she was playing with his hair and kissing him back.  
  
When she came to her senses, she pushed him away. She was so shocked of what just happened, sat up in a flash.. "Wow!" she said.  
  
"Wow?" Jack said hoping that was a good thing.  
  
"Yeah. Wow"  
  
"Wow" he said, this time agreeing with her.  
  
He leaned over to give her another kiss, but she stood up pacing the floor, thinking out loud. "That shouldn't of happened, but wow that was amazing, but regulations, oh geeze, no this cant happen, we have to forget about this, what am I going to do, we cant tell anyone what just happened." She rambled on.  
  
"Carter" he called, she didn't pay attention. "Sam" still no answer, she just kept on. He stood up, went to her wrapped his arms around her with his hands possessively on her stomach and her fingers were entwined with his and she was still talking. "Samantha." She finally calmed down when she heard him call her by her first full name. "If you just listen to me, we can find that we don't have to forget about what just happened and actually cherish it."  
  
He told her about the regulations of the SGC and when he was finished, he turned her around to see her face. She looked up at him and smiled, "Then let's go talk to the General" she said.  
  
~*~  
  
After leaving the general's office, they went to Daniel's quarters so the colonel could invite him over that night. Daniel was no where to be seen. But they found Janet.  
  
"Janet, where's Daniel and what are you doing here?" asked Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Sam cleared her throat loudly and motioned towards the Colonel to leave. He left Daniel's quarters and left the two girls alone.  
  
"So what's going on here?" Sam asked. ~I know she has feelings for Daniel~  
  
"We were just talking about the records that he found on the last planet."  
  
"Oh I see, so where did he go."  
  
"The General called him to his office, and said to bring Teal'c with him."  
  
"Oh well, I better go." Sam opened the door and Daniel was there with a big smile on his face. She walked out and he walked in. "Janet, the general wants you" he said.  
  
Sam and the colonel walked around base to her lab.  
  
"So what was that all about?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"He was called to the General's office, with Teal'c and then Daniel told Janet to go to his office. Could he be starting the investigation already?" Major Carter filled in her CO.  
  
"I don't know, but we shouldn't get our hopes up." Said the Colonel.  
  
They arrived at her lab and Colonel O'Neill insisted that she shouldn't work to long because she needs the sleep so her wound could heal.  
  
In major Carter's lab she couldn't concentrate on a thing, and to think that it would another week of waiting. She decided to call it a night. The SG-1 team had a week off due to Carter's injury.  
  
~*~*~  
  
She stayed over at Janet's because of her condition for 2 nights. Janet used it as an excuse to get her friend for a few days. When she arrived at home, she received a call.  
  
"Hello? Sam?" the familiar small voice gave her a smile. "This is Charlie"  
  
"Hi, Charlie how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm great, are you ok? Daddy told me about you getting hurt."  
  
"Yes I'm fine, thank you. So Charlie what can I do for you." Sam said, her smile staying all throughout the conversation.  
  
"I was wondering if you will come to my baseball game today"  
  
"I would love to Charlie! Thank you!"  
  
"Oh daddy wants to talk to you. I love you Sam"  
  
"I Love you too."  
  
"Hello" the familiar voice of Jack made her heart jump.  
  
"Hi" Sam said, causing Jack to smile like a schoolboy.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm ok, sir" Jack interrupted her by clearing his throat. "Jack"  
  
"I'm fine Jack" she continued. "You need not to worry."  
  
"I always think about you, so how can I not worry when I know you got hurt?" Jack paused, "Anyways, his game starts at 1:30 so I'll pick you up at 12, and we can go get something to eat. Does that sound fine?"  
  
"That sounds great, Jack"  
  
"Sounds great, see you in a little bit."  
  
"Bye Jack" she hung up the phone in a daze. ~snap out of it Sam~  
  
The week past quickly for Samantha who was with her CO and his son constantly. The only time she went home was to go to sleep.  
  
While in the lab catching up on some work to do she received a phone call from the General. ~he wants me in his office now?~ she walked towards the office oblivious to everything including Colonel O'Neill. ~What if he wont allow us to be together? What if something happens between us and we are reassigned?~ her thoughts didn't end until she was sitting in General Hammond's office beside Jack.  
  
"I have called you two here, because I have made a decision." The look on their faces was too good to go to waste so the general took his time telling them the news. "Now, I want you two to understand that no matter what happens, you will still have us as friends, and you can always come to us for help. Also, I have thought this over very thoroughly so I want you to know that this is a very serious decision." "um General" Jack interrupted.  
  
"Oh yes, right" continued General Hammond. "Through much thought and investigation I feel that it is only right to" "GENERAL" both Sam and Jack cut in this time. General Hammond chuckled, "I was waiting for that. I have decided that you two should be able to have a relationship together." Both Sam and Jack stood up and he gave her a gentle kiss. "Please restrain yourselves on base and off-planet. You better tell the news to that son of yours Colonel" Hammond said with a fatherly loving tone.  
  
"Yes sir" Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter saluted the general and left his office.  
  
"So, Major" Jack said as they were walking out of the general's office.  
  
"Yes, Colonel?"  
  
"Would you like to go to a late dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I have plans." As soon as Sam said that, Jacks face turned white. She continued, "I'm going to dinner with this incredibly hansom Colonel."  
  
"Ah, so I'll see you at 7:00?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
They walked away, the Colonel to his office and the Major to her lab.  
  
At 12:00 Sam walked into Jack's office with sandwiches and coffee in hand.  
  
Jack stopped his work. "What a pleasant surprise." He motioned to her to come to him. He pulled her on his lap, and tried to kiss her. She pulled a way and Jack gave a questioned look towards her.  
  
"We are on base, and besides, remember that other incredibly hansom, intelligent, sarcastic, strong, and good kisser colonel I was telling you about?"  
  
"Yeah" Jack coasted her along  
  
"I don't know what's going on between us yet."  
  
"ah, and when will you find out?"  
  
"7:00 tonight, I'm hoping he will tell me how he feels."  
  
"and how do you want him to feel" Jack tried to get it out of her.  
  
"He should know that, and I don't need to tell you, it's between me and him." She walked around to behind him and leaned her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Major, how do you feel about that colonel?"  
  
"Oh , I love him with all my heart."  
  
~*~*~ 6:58 rolled around and Jack O'Neill was early. He rang the doorbell and Samantha jumped for joy.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Sam said as she opened up the door.  
  
"Would you like to buy a colonel? I clean house, I wash dishes, fold laundry, and I." Jack took her in her arms and dipped her, "I Love you" he kissed her gently, and put her back up.  
  
"I'll buy you," she reached for her purse. "How much?"  
  
"The price of your beauty: priceless." Sam smiled and Jack snapped out of the daze he was in. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah" Sam got her coat and they headed out to the car. "Did you tell Charlie?" Sam asked.  
  
"What kind of father do you think I am?"  
  
"A great one to raise a son like him" Sam smiled.  
  
"He's a great kid, but that's because of his mother." Jack looked at Sam and noticed he loved the same things about her that he loved about his late wife. He cleared his throat to break the silence.  
  
"So where to?" Sam asked getting into the car.  
  
"It's a surprise." Jack answered as he pulled out a blindfold. She giggled like a schoolgirl and Jack smiled. ~Did I just giggle? Oh well, he liked it. Just don't make it a habit Sam.~ He tied it around her head and kissed the back of her neck.  
  
He drove to a park where he set a blanket out and they had a candlelit dinner with sparkling cider. He gave her a letter and told her to go over by the tree and read it. The letter said:  
  
Samantha, We have known each other for 7 years and we have been together through thick and thin. Ever since I met you, I knew I wanted to spend my life with you. Unfortunately, I was still aching over my wife's death. I decided to change my attitude and took the difficulty of raising a child on my own. My life has been great knowing and loving you from a safe distance but I hope some day I will be able to admire you up close and we can raise Charlie and our own children together. I love you so much and am thankful for you putting up with me. I promise I will make you happy. I love you more than you can imagine. Love, Jonathan Come back to me, I'm waiting.  
  
Sam walked back to the picnic blanket and through her eyes that were clouded with tears she saw the man she loved on one knee, holding a box. As she walked closer she noticed inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring. Jack took her hand and said, "Samantha Carter, I love you, and I will always love you. Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, I love you so much" as Sam spoke Jack put the ring on her finder and kissed her hand, then he stood up and kissed her. It was a long passionate kiss, for they knew that the person they were holding in their arms they loved and cared about so deeply. 


	4. Blind?

***A Blind Date?***  
  
The next week was a blur to Samantha, due to the fact they had been on several missions. She was in the lab busy doing work and she hadn't noticed Janet walk in.  
  
"So have you set a date yet?"  
  
"No, we are just concentrating on becoming a family, and getting use to the fact that we will spend the rest of our lives together." Thinking the subject of her and Jack was getting old to everyone else besides her, she changed the subject. "So, what about you and Daniel?"  
  
"What about me and Daniel?" Janet said.  
  
"How do you feel about him?" Sam poked around. Janet shrugged. "C'mon, you can tell me. You knew about me and the colonel."  
  
"Ok, so I like him, but that's it."  
  
"Oh really?" Sam said acting oblivious to what she already knew.  
  
"Yes that is all."  
  
"Ok, that's all I wanted to know." Sam smiled.  
  
"I better get going back to work, my lunch break is over and SG-9 just came in."  
  
~OOO lunch break, I haven't had lunch yet, I should take some over to Jack~ "Ok, have fun working" Sam said with a smile. Janet glared back at her friend as she walked out.  
  
~  
  
"I've been thinking." Sam scared Jack. He didn't even notice someone entered his office.  
  
"Your not having second thoughts are you?" Jack asked worriedly.  
  
Sam smiled, "No, of course not."  
  
"So, what have you been thinking about?" Jack asked, as he motioned her to his lap, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"About Daniel and Janet."  
  
"No Sam, No" Jack said disapprovingly.  
  
"Why not?" Sam noticed a bothered look on his face. "What's so," she kissed his right cheek, "wrong about" she kissed his left, "that" she kissed his lips. He held her there for a few moments, not wanting their lips to part.  
  
"Well when you put it that way" Jack smiled. "So what about Daniel and Janet?"  
  
"Wouldn't they be cute together?"  
  
"I guess, but how?" Jack said reluctantly.  
  
"We could set them up on a blind date."  
  
"Your in charge, my love"  
  
Sam smiled as he called her his love. "Does that mean I'm in charge of us? Does that mean I'm in charge of the team? Does that mean I am in charge of- " Jack cut her off before she could say anything else. "NO, that means you're in charge of the blind date, because I don't want to deal with it."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fine" Jack repeated.  
  
Sam smiled and walked out of the room. Jack ran after her, looked down the hall and called "Major, I wasn't through with you."  
  
Sam didn't look back, because she knew that she would have to start thinking of a plan.  
  
~*~ A few weeks later~*~  
  
The night was planned carefully.  
  
"So where are you taking me?" Janet asked Sam while getting ready for her blind date.  
  
"That's a surprise, Janet" Sam answered with a big grin on her face and received a glare from her friend who was going in and out from her bedroom with different outfits getting disapproval on every one from both her daughter and Sam.  
  
"Well if I don't know, how am I supposed to know what to wear?"  
  
"Good point" Sam sat and thought. "I'll pick it out for you." Sam went into Janet's room and picked out a slimming red dress. Janet came out of the room and Cassie whistled. ~She looks great from head to toe, well almost head. The hair.~ Sam took her friend's hand and led her into the bathroom "Now, let's do something with that hair."  
  
"Sam, are you going to stay with me?" Cassie asked while making suggestions for her mother's hair.  
  
"Yes, and if it's all right with you and your mom, I'll take you to Jack's house so you can play with Charlie." Sam winked at Cassie, knowing of her secret teenage girl crush on the neighbor boy.  
  
"That sounds fun," Janet said with approval.  
  
"Yes it does," Cassie said under her breath and smiled at Sam.  
  
~Mean while~  
  
Daniel tried on different outfits while talking to Jack "Who is she?"  
  
"Oh someone you know" Jack said while looking at the outfit he had on. "Nah, loose the tie. It makes you look like a geek."  
  
"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Daniel asked nervously.  
  
"Sam's gonna come over and we'll watch a movie or something."  
  
"Where's Charlie?"  
  
"He's at a friend's for tonight"  
  
"Oh, fun. I wish I could be doing that." Daniel muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that, don't worry, it will be fun."  
  
Daniel checked his watch. "Gotta go, Look good?"  
  
"Look, great, she'll love ya."  
  
"So Jazz Alley?"  
  
"Yup have fun." Jack said as they walked out of the house to their separate cars.  
  
~  
  
Daniel arrived first. Shortly after Janet arrived. Janet saw Daniel and looked at the waiter. "I'm sorry, there must be a mistake. I'm here for a blind date."  
  
The waiter looked at her. "Janet Fraiser?" She nodded and he looked at Daniel, "Daniel Jackson?" while keeping his eyes on Daniel, he said, "This was left for you." He handed a paper to Janet and left.  
  
She read the letter "Sounds like Sam," she said under her breath.  
  
Daniel took it and said, "Sounds like Jack."  
  
They had a fun time, and stayed in the restaurant until 8:30. After confessing each other's feelings for one another, they went to Daniel's house and watched Signs. They fell asleep in each other's arms on the couch, and woke up at midnight.  
  
"I should call Sam." Daniel handed the phone to her, and Janet started dialing her house. "They aren't at my home or Sam's place." Janet said while pacing the floor worriedly.  
  
Daniel stood up and put his arms around her. "Don't panic. Have you tried Jacks house?"  
  
"Yes" Janet thought for a moment. "But I haven't called her cell phone."  
  
************************************************************************ Thanks for responding. How do you guys like it? I want some more response please. This is not the end there's much more. The next chapter is about Sam and Cassie's night at Jack's house while Daniel and Janet were on their date. Hope you enjoy. 


	5. Sam, Jack, and Cassie

Hey guys, I hope you like it so far. The first part of this chapter is Sam, Cassie's and Jack's night together while Daniel and Janet are out on their blind date.  
  
********** ***Sam, Jack, Cassie***  
  
Sam and Cassie walked into the O'Neill household, and Jack kissed Sam on the cheek.  
  
"Sorry Cassie, Charlie's not home." Jack said  
  
"That's ok" Cassie said.  
  
"Is Tim home?"  
  
"Sam," Cassie groaned and Sam smiled at her.  
  
"Tim? OH Tim!" Jack continued, "Yeah he is, I can call him and see if he would like some company."  
  
"If you must." Cassie said.  
  
"I must," Jack smiled and winked at her. Cassie pretended to be in agony but deep inside, she was leaping for joy. "Okay, sounds great," Jack had already hung the phone. "He said he would love to have you over."  
  
Tim was a few inches taller than Cassie and 2 years older. She was 12 and he was 14. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes- very cute.  
  
Sam and Jack "spied" through the window while Cassie walked across the street. As they saw Tim open the door and smiled. Sam sighed, "Puppy love, I remember it well."  
  
"Really? I still feel it." Jack grinned like a schoolboy.  
  
Sam leaned over and kissed Jack.  
  
They watched Wizard of OZ and after it was over Cassie walked in the door.  
  
"Did you have a fun time?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yeah." Cassie said in a lovesick trance.  
  
"So, what did you guys do?" Sam asked.  
  
"We listened to music, talked, and watched TV."  
  
Jack and Sam looked at each other. "Would we be prying too much, if we asked what did you talk about?" Sam asked.  
  
"No you wouldn't" Cassie said automatically amidst her daze.  
  
"So.um. What did you talk about?" both of them asked.  
  
Cassie snapped out of it. "What? Oh." Sam smiled at Jack. "Sports, school, the usual."  
  
Just then the phone rang and Jack reached over and picked it up. "O'Neill."  
  
There was a timid voice on the other side, "Is Cassie there?"  
  
"Uh yeah, just a second." He put his hand over the receiver, "Sam its 11:00, can Cassie talk?"  
  
Sam looked at Cassie who was giving her puppy dog eyes. Sam softened up, "Yeah, but not for too, long. It's getting late."  
  
Jack gave her the phone; "Hello?" there was a smile on Cassie's face. "Oh Hi, Tim." Cassie slowly walked upstairs to the spare bedroom.  
  
Sam shook her head with a smile on her face. She turned around noticing that Jack was standing up holding his hand out for hers. She gave him her hand and stood up. He turned the CD player on while they walked to an empty space around the room and they danced closely.  
  
"You know, every time I look at you, I feel the same as I felt the first time I laid eyes on you." Jack broke the silence.  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Sam asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Jack smiled. "It was love at first sight for me."  
  
Sam smiled. "I love you so much." She rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I love you too" They didn't notice that they stopped moving, but they were enjoying the moment they were having together. "I love you too, my angel." She looked up at him and he lowered his head to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch Sam's cell phone rang.  
  
Jack took it from her. "Let me get rid of them" He smiled at her and answered the call without saying anything.  
  
"Sam?" it was Janet.  
  
"Yellow."  
  
"Oh, Jack. Is Sam there?"  
  
"Yeah, how was your date?"  
  
"Was? You mean is." She said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, I see"  
  
"Yeah, I was just checking on Cassie."  
  
"She's having a good time."  
  
"That's good. Tell Sam I'll be home in an hour."  
  
"Yeahsureyabetya." Jack hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. He leaned in towards her trying to steal a kiss. "Now where were we?"  
  
"Jack?" He continued. "Jack, what did Janet want?"  
  
Jack straightened. "She said she'd be home in an hour." He leaned in again for a kiss but this time Sam pushed him away.  
  
"Did it ever occur to you, Sir," Jack didn't like the way she called him sir. "That the reason why she called my cell phone is that Cassie is still on the phone?"  
  
Sam walked away from the disappointed and deep in thought Colonel. ~I never get time alone with you~ She walked up into the spare bedroom. Cassie was asleep with the phone still on. Sam made sure Tim wasn't on anymore and hung the phone up. She felt Jacks arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Hi stranger." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam replied. "Your always busy, I never get to see you. At work, I cant touch you, you always work late, I haven't seen you outside of work for a few weeks. I can never be close to you. I can never have a one on one romantic conversation with you." As he talked his voice got louder so Sam took him out to the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack, but I have my responsibilities at work. I also have my obligations to my friends."  
  
"It just feels like everyone gets a part of Sam but I only get you after that." He walked over to her again and put his arms around her waist. "When am I going to get time alone with you?"  
  
Sam looked up and saw Jacks puppy dog eyes. ~How can I resist those sad brown eyes? I guess I'll spend some time with him before I go home~ she sighed, "Ok, we have an hour or so."  
  
Jack smiled. He took her hand and led her downstairs. Cassie opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
They started talking without noticing the teenage girl sneaking down the stairs to spy on them. "I feel like a kid again when I'm with you." Jack said as he sat down on the couch and pulled her down to be in his arms.  
  
"Ok, then Sir, let's play a kid game." Sam smiled while Jack was thinking ~Sir? Why does she keep doing that? ~ He pushed the matter aside- well for the moment.  
  
"What game"  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
Ok, Me first. Carter, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
Jack thought of a question, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
Sam was confused. "May, I ask a question to answer that question, Sir?"  
  
Jack was irritated by the sound of hearing her call him 'Sir' again. "Sure go ahead."  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"Because you keep calling me 'Sir'."  
  
Sam blushed ~I didn't know I was doing that, I guess he's right, we don't spend enough time alone together~ "I'm sorry, it's a habit because we started talking about work." Sam looked up and kissed Jack softly.  
  
"Ok my turn" she paused, "Jack" ~She actually said my name~ Jack thought. "Truth or Dare."  
  
"Dare." Jack smiled.  
  
Sam thought hard thinking of the conversation they had on their first date, ~Didn't he say he took a dance class in college? ~ She had been trying to make him show her some steps. She smiled mischievously. "Oh boy." Jack said.  
  
"OK. I got one." Jack winced. Sam gave him a kiss. "I dare you to show me some dance steps you learned from college."  
  
"Sam" Jack groaned.  
  
"You said yourself that you never back down from a dare."  
  
"When did I say that?" Just then, Jack thought about one of his conversations with Daniel at the base. "Sam, were you ease dropping on me, again?"  
  
Sam batted her eyelashes "How can I help it when I want to here your voice and your busy with someone."  
  
~Good one Carter, No wonder you got out of so many punishments when you were in high school. Hey if I keep on a conversation, I can get out of this dare~ Jack smiled.  
  
"Don't smile because you're not getting out of this dare." Sam said.  
  
"Dang it." Jack stood up and reached out his hand.  
  
"What?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I need a partner, and why not a beautiful one." Sam looked behind her, "looking" for the beautiful one. She smiled and got up. He pulled her close and showed her some ballroom steps and others. When they were tired they flopped on the couch. Cassie giggled. Sam sat up.  
  
"What is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"I heard a giggle."  
  
"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Jack asked, as Sam blushed.  
  
She looked behind the wall where the staircase was and also where the 12- year-old girl was sitting and looking up like an innocent child.  
  
"How long have you been there? Have you been ease dropping?" Sam spouted off questions.  
  
Jack chuckled, "Sounds like she picked up a habit from you, Carter."  
  
"Sir," She glared at him as if to say 'Not now'.  
  
"You ARE mad at me. Admit it" Jack poked her stomach.  
  
"Hey you called me Carter first." Sam defended herself.  
  
"I did?" He saw the hurt in her eyes. "I did!" He leaned towards her to kiss her, "I'm sorry Angel."  
  
Just before their lips touched they remembered of Cassie present. They pulled away and looked down at her. She had a smile on her face, which disappeared when she realized they were looking at her.  
  
"Cassie, we better get going. Go get your Jacket and shoes. Hey" she said thinking of a way to get a little bit of time alone with her fiancé, "Do you want to start the car?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Don't touch anything, just turn the key." She reminded Cassie while handing the keys to her.  
  
"Yes Sam." She walked up the stairs as Sam and Jack went into the kitchen where Cassie couldn't see them when she came back down.  
  
"I'm sorry Hun." Sam said.  
  
"I'm sorry too Samantha. I guess we didn't notice it. We need to spend more time with each other away from work."  
  
"I know, but between missions, to paper work and lab observations, the time disappears."  
  
"I know," he paused. "We have tonight."  
  
"Sir" Jack looked at her and she softened up. "Jack, I have to take Cassie home. But if your willing to stay up, I will be home later, and um, we both have phones."  
  
"Are you hinting, Sam?" Sam blushed, "You know, we are engaged, you can just call me when you get home."  
  
Sam pouted, "I know, but it feels so good when I hear the phone ring and pick it up and hear your voice."  
  
"Ok sweetheart." Jack gave her a peck on the lips. Sam started to think ~that's all? Jack! It's my goodnight kiss. Remember? I'm leaving. ~ She waited and he brought his lips to hers, this time, for a deeper and longer kiss. ~That's more like it, Jack. ~  
  
After they parted, Sam looked at her watch. "I better go"  
  
"Ok, I'll call you."  
  
~  
  
The night was spent sharing memories of missions, thoughts about each other, sharing rumors about people on base, and random 'I love you's.  
  
~  
  
"Hey Jack!"  
  
"Yes Danny boy?" Jack looked up from the paper work he was actually doing.  
  
"Your doing paper work in the entertainment room? Wait, did I just hear myself correctly? Your doing paper work?"  
  
"Yeah, I got tired of my concealed office."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you something." Jack looked at him, hoping Daniel would continue, which he did. "Janet and I just talked to General Hammond and he said because I am not in the military we could be together with no investigation. He was, however, glad we went to talk to him since we work together."  
  
"That's great!" Jacks watched beeped. He looked at it and noticed it was 12:00, "If you excuse me, I am going to go eat lunch with Samantha. Congratulations Daniel." He said as he shook his hand and left.  
  
~  
  
He walked into Sam's office, finding Samantha and Janet smiling and he could only suspect that Janet just told Sam the good news. He spoke up, "Daniel just told me, Congratulations." He smiled at Janet.  
  
"Thank you. I'm gonna go find Daniel." With that she left the room.  
  
"See I told you they would be cute together." Sam said.  
  
"Hey I didn't doubt you, I just didn't want to get caught up in it." Jack came near her and pulled her close.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, but we are on Duty and I have work to do."  
  
"Correction, Major, its lunch time."  
  
"Oh in that case" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
When they pulled apart, they agreed they had to finish work so they were able to go on their date that night.  
  
"See you tonight at 7?"  
  
"Yeah" Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget, the general wants us for a briefing room at 800 hours tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, Sir."  
  
***********  
  
Sorry there's so much mushy stuff, I promise there will be conflict coming. This is taking longer than I thought it would. Please I need all the reviews and advice I can get. Any ideas for conflict? I have one, but I want more than a simple thing that I have in mind. 


	6. You Don't Love Me

***You Don't Love Me***  
  
SG-1 walked through the gate with General Hammond waiting at the end of the ramp. "How did it go Colonel?" He saw Major Carter roll her eyes, and could sense tension between her and her CO and noticed that the Colonel's shoulder was wounded.  
  
"Not well Sir." He paused. "It could of gone better if my *major* would learn to follow orders." He aimed a glare towards Carter.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I wasn't going to."  
  
"That's enough," the general interrupted the major. "De-briefing in 1 hour and I don't want to hear a cross word from either one of you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal" Said Carter and O'Neill.  
  
"Now get yourself to the infirmary O'Neill." The general dismissed the team from the gate room.  
  
~ General Hammond came in to the briefing room and everyone stood up, The Major and Colonel saluting. "At ease" the general said and all sat down.  
  
"Now, Colonel, what happened?"  
  
"Well General, it all started when Daniel felt the need to go explore, while we put up the equipment. Noticing he was gone, I sent Teal'c after him, while Carter and I kept setting up." Jack paused and glared at Carter.  
  
~He actually glared at me.~ Samantha Carter held her ground on the outside but was torn to pieces on the inside.  
  
O'Neill continued "While we were waiting for Teal'c and Daniel to come back, I sent Carter to go see the grounds while I stayed and watched the equipment. I strictly told her not to be seen by anyone. After an hour of waiting I decided to go explore myself and look for Carter. She was with a native named Kirsha. She got us a closer look at the city and we noticed it was a prison camp of the people held captive by the Goul'd. A guard saw us and Kirsha told us to run as 4 others chased after us. We left her and went to the camp. On the way, Carter informed me that the guard who saw us was the same one who saw her earlier. It would have been nice to know that she had been seen by a Goul'd when I first arrived." He glared at Carter again and continued with his story. "We went back to camp, Daniel and Teal'c were not there yet. I ordered to go look for them, when she disobeyed my order, I stood up and was shot in the shoulder. Teal'c and Daniel came and we went through the gate, leaving our equipment behind to the Goul'd." As Jack finished, he looked to the General.  
  
"Ok, Major, what happened?"  
  
"Sir, after I left the Colonel to play solitaire on the computer- which was strictly for observation and scientific purposes only," she looked towards O'Neill, "I went to see if there was any inhabitants of the planet. I found a prison camp. I looked upon it from a hill, studying the behavior of the people, and a guard saw me. I changed my location so I would be camouflaged better. Kirsha found me and shortly after Colonel O'Neill came. I tried to tell him about the guard and that we should be on lookout, but to no prevail, he just followed Kirsha closer to the camp. Then the guard saw us again, and we ran. We came back to the camp, defending our selves. The Colonel ordered me to go find Daniel and Teal'c, but I didn't, knowing he would have no chance against 5 others. He stood to force me to go, but was shot. Daniel and Teal'c came and we were home."  
  
The General started, "It sounds as though Carter disobeyed orders for O'Neill's own good and everything is well," The colonel cleared his throat and looked at the General. "Despite a slight injury," the general, being annoyed, corrected himself. "So I will let it go, but Carter I want you to follow orders for now on." O'neill gave a smirk to Carter as she nodded to the General. "As for you, Colonel, you shouldn't have been so stupid to make that demand considering if she had followed your order you would not be here now. I'm putting SG-1 on downtime until the colonel has recovered. Dr. Jackson, Teal'c you are dismissed."  
  
The archeologist and Jaffa left the room as the general spoke up. "Colonel, Major. I have never seen you two behave like this. I'm ashamed, I don't know if it was just the mission report you told me, but it must be something else. Frankly, I don't care what it is, but if you are going to act like 3 yearolds, so be it. I want you off my base until you decide to grownup."  
  
"Sir, what about Kirsha and her peop." Jack started, with the General interrupting him.  
  
"I am well aware of the people's state, I will send SG-2 to take care of it. Dismissed"  
  
When they walked out of the General's office, Jack started to apologize, "Sam, I'm sorry I was hard on you in there."  
  
"Oh! Shut up Colonel! Why don't you go tell it to your precious Kirsha" Samantha said as she took her ring off and gave it to him. She walked away with tears in her eyes leaving him shocked with her engagement ring in his hand.  
  
She looked at her watch ~Janet should be getting off duty now~ She started thinking of what happened and Jack's face when he got close to Kirsha ~ I can't believe him. I thought he was different, but no. Within feet of her and he falls all over himself right in front of me!~ She reached the infirmary. "Janet, I have to talk to you can we get together tomorrow night?" She needed to talk, but she need that night by herself.  
  
"I have a date with Daniel," Seeing the hurt in her friends eyes, and noticing that her engagement was off her finger, she said. "But I can talk to him and rearrange it." She smiled, "I'll see you at my house at 8:00?" Sam nodded her head. "I'll get Cassie out of the house, or have her occupied with a friend."  
  
~NEXT NIGHT~  
  
~*~SG-2 arrived from their mission with news that Kirsha's people have been released from the Goul'd and were seeking alliances with earth.~  
  
Daniel what happened?" Janet said in a demanding voice preparing for her night with Sam.  
  
"I don't know," He replied quickly in defense. "All I know is that Jack met some girl named Kirsha and from what I can conclude from Sam's actions, he was all over her." He sighed, "Poor Sam"  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." She paused, "Can you talk to Jack?" Daniel had a look on his face as if he had just took a bite of a lemon. "Please? You're his best friend."  
  
"Ok, I'll call you when I get home from Jack's"  
  
"My cell phone will be on." Janet smiled knowing how lucky she was to have Daniel.  
  
He stood up and kissed her then left the infirmary. In the halls he saw Jack.  
  
"Hey" Daniel said.  
  
"Yah?" Jack said coming out of his trance noticing that Daniel joined him walking.  
  
"Um. do you uh.want to get together tonight?" Daniel managed to stammer out.  
  
"Sure, I don't have anyone to watch Charlie so you can come over to my house."  
  
"Sounds great, what time?"  
  
Jack looked at his watch. ~ 6:00, I can get home, feed Charlie some dinner, take a shower and be done by.~ "8:00?"  
  
"Sounds great see ya then!" Daniel and Jack walked off to their separate cars going to different destinations.  
  
On the way home Jack couldn't stop thinking about Sam and how she neglected him all day. He finally gathered enough courage to call her up.  
  
Samantha was walking out to her car and her phone rang. She answered it  
  
"Hey Sam" she recognized Jack's voice and hung up the phone.  
  
He continued to call for the next ½ hour until she gave in and picked it up.  
  
She didn't say anything just picked it up. "I love you" he started to say. "I want to know what I did and do anything that will make up for it."  
  
"You don't love me. You love Kirsha. I saw the way you acted around her." And with that she hung up the phone.  
  
Jack was speechless ~Was I really like that around Kirsha?~ 


	7. Jack and Daniel

Jack and Daniel  
  
Jack opened the door, "Hey Daniel, I was just cleaning up after dinner, Come on in." He continued cleaning up and putting dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
"SO. how was your day?" Daniel asked, but soon became quiet to hear his friend thinking out loud to himself.  
  
"What was it about Sam? Did I really act that bad around Kirsha? I must of did, or Sam wouldn't have been acting like this." He finished the dishes then picked up Sam's ring and started playing with it, wishing it was on her finger. ".I don't understand, it was like she had control over me. like a trance. or a spell. I can't remember any of it, it's just a blur." Jack paused, it was starting to come back to him, "It wasn't the way she looked, she wasn't beautiful, well she was, but not like Samantha, no one could compare to Samantha's beauty.. she wasn't smart.I wonder what it could have been. it was her.her.smell!" He looked up and said it louder, he looked like how Sam looked when she had finally solved a problem and Daniel realized how much they had rubbed off on each other. "THE SMELL!"  
  
Daniel gave him a questioning look. "Will you care to explain?"  
  
Jack realized that someone was listening. "Why Sam is mad at me, she said I acting was like I was *in love * with Kirsha, or something to that effect." He looked towards the ground, ashamed to think that Sam saw him like that. Jack continued, "Is it scientifically possible that a smell can make you be in someone's control?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm not the scientist," Daniel looked innocently, "Sam is"  
  
Jack looked at his best friend, "I don't think we are going to get much help from her. Do you think Janet would know?"  
  
"I guess," Daniel said slowly.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Get her on the phone and ask her."  
  
Daniel pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button to her cell phone.  
  
Sorry its so short, but the next chapter is about Sam and Janet, and then Daniel calls. 


	8. Carter and Fraiser

Janet and Sam  
  
"So, Sam. What happened?" Janet said when she walked down and sat down on the couch beside her best friend.  
  
"Boy, you don't waste anytime with small talk, do you Janet?"  
  
"Of course not, I'm a doctor" Janet smiled, "So what happened?" Janet pressed on, "Why are you not wearing your engagement ring?"  
  
~Had it become that drastic? ~ Sam had been so mad the day before that she didn't remember that she gave her ring back to Jack.  
  
"Well, on the mission we met a native, her name was Kirsha," Sam started and already was feeling hurt. "Every time Jack- I mean, the colonel, got near her, he would do anything for her. It makes me mad, he wouldn't pay any attention to me, it was as if I was chopped liver."  
  
Janet could hear the jealousy in her friends voice but did not dare to say something about it, for Sam would become mad and deny it. Instead she responded with, "I'm sorry, but I'm sure it wasn't his fault, He really loves you."  
  
"I'm sure he does," Sam said resentfully. Just then Janet's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello," Janet looked at Sam and gave her a look saying 'it will only be a minute'. "Oh, Hi Daniel.. Yeah it's possible. I would have to do some research. NOW? Is it that urgent? I'll do it tomorrow and call you in." With that, she hung up the phone and turned back to Sam. "It was Daniel he found some old reports that SG-2 brought in he wanted me to take a look at it. I swear ever since we have been together, he has me do all the dirty research work." She said as a joke. Sam gave a half a smile.  
  
"Do you need to go?"  
  
"No, I'm gonna do it tomorrow." She paused "I'll make him wait and suffer." Finally she got a chuckle out of Sam almost the same chuckle that her commanding officer, hopefully after Daniel and Janet patch things up, her fiancé would have gotten out of her. 


	9. Teal'c has a turn

Teal'c has a turn  
  
Samantha was working hard in her lab, but she just could not get Colonel O'Neill off her mind. She knew she had to stop feeling sorry for herself, so she told herself she was getting back to work. She was trying every and anyway to get the machine on her countertop to work. After another attempt of failing, she dropped her screw driver on her toe, and shouted a random word. "Agabaga!"  
  
"You have the most unusual words of all the earth inhabitants MajorCarter"  
  
Sam looked behind her, and noticed where the voice came from. It was Teal'c standing at the doorway.  
  
"Would you like me to come at another time MajorCarter?"  
  
"No, Teal'c that's fine, I have just had a hard day." She sighed, then almost immediately brightened her face to hide her frustration. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"For this 'hard day' I have come to speak to you" He continued, "I am perplexed about this matter between you and the Colonel. I do not understand how someone who can love someone so deeply does not want to be with the person they love."  
  
"Its more complicated than that Teal'c"  
  
"No it is not MajorCarter" Teal'c said with a slightly louder and more serious tone of voice. "Do you love Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And he loves you. For what other reason would he have his feet crossed on his desk, be throwing balls made out of paper in the waste depository container, and holding your picture and engagement ring? Only to get out of the task of doing paperwork have I otherwise seen him do this" This brought out a small chuckle from Sam and a very slight and subtle smile on Teal'c's face. "Before you were not able to love him, but now you have the opportunity. I do not understand why you do not take hold of this occasion, and love him."  
  
"But I do love him Teal'c" Sam said almost pleading.  
  
Teal'c came near her and with the warmest face and tone of expression that Teal'c could ever have he said "Then show him"  
  
Sam was a little startled by the affection shown by Teal'c. Then she gave him a grateful smile and left the Jaffa standing in her lab with sweet smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
***********meanwhile**************  
  
"SG-2 brought back some pictures of the carvings from the cave walls from Kirsha's planet." Janet said as she walked into Daniel's office.  
  
"And.?" Daniel said waiting for more  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me that, you're the archeologist."  
  
"Yeah I guess so. huh?" He said smiling at Janet "Let me see what I can do with them"  
  
She walked them to his desk, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "thank you, your wonderful"  
  
She blushed and Daniel decided it was time to get to work. As he translated the inscribings, Janet paced across the floor. "Babe, will you please stop, your making me nervous."  
  
Janet smiled, "Sorry." So she took a chair and sat beside him to give him support.  
  
***Moments later***  
  
"uhuh. yup.yeah.I've got it!" Daniel finally exclaimed.  
  
"And."  
  
"It was Kirsha's smell that over took Jack in a spell. Apparently long ago, the Goa'uld took over her planet, but the women and children were not taken because of a unique odor that gave them mind control.even over the Goa'uld. So it wasn't Jacks fault."  
  
"Lets go talk to the colonel"  
  
"Let me do the talking" Daniel said as they approached Jack's office. The door was open so they walked in the doorway. "Ja." Daniel was about to say while looking at the photographs of the carvings until he was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. Daniel looked up and saw Jack and Sam kissing passionately. Daniel's mouth immediately dropped wide open. Janet pulled him out into the hall.  
  
"What.? How?" Daniel continued questioning.  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is they are back together and they love each other."  
  
"Dr. Frasier, Dr. Jackson" Teal'c said as he was walking by slightly looking into the colonel's office leaving with a smile of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"Do you think he knows anything?" Daniel asked.  
  
~Ugh, Daniel, you could be such a pain sometimes~ Janet thought, and then opened up the supplies closet behind them and pulled Daniel in after her.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Daniel" Janet kissed him softly on the lips. Daniel couldn't resist, he slid his arms around her and pulled her close in for a deeper kiss.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Their lips departed reluctantly. "Jack, I think Daniel and Janet were here" she backed away but still in his arms.  
  
"Yeah oh well" he said pulling her closer for another kiss.  
  
"I wondered what they wanted." She said as she tried to escaped his arms.  
  
"Who cares" he said, trying to pulling her closer.  
  
"Sir, do you hear something?" she said finally escaping his arms but grabbed his hand so she would not loose her touch.  
  
"Carter, no I don't"  
  
Sam put her ear on the wall that was adjacent to the supplies closet. She giggled and motioned for Jack to come listen. He had a sly smile on. Then Sam gestured up a mischievous smile.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sam whispered to Jack.  
  
"Oh General" Jack 'called' following Sam out of his office.  
  
***few moments later***  
  
The door flew open and light shown through. Then next thing Dr. Frasier and Dr. Jackson heard was the General clearing his throat. They broke apart in a flash.  
  
"uh.. General Hammond. Sir."  
  
"You two! Office! Now!" the General said.  
  
They followed him out of the closet and to their surprise saw Jack and Sam laughing under their breath trying to pretend that they knew nothing about what just happened.  
  
The general shut his office door behind Dr. Frasier and Dr. Jackson. They stood standing as the general sat down in his chair, and turned around to face them. all he could do was start smiling and laughing hysterically. Dr. Frasier and Dr. Jackson stood feeling perplexed. Finally, Dr. Frasier spoke up "Sir, Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am doctor, I just cant get your faces out of my head when I opened the door!"  
  
"You mean your not punishing us?" Dr. Jackson said.  
  
"Of course I am!" The general said in a stern voice. "You Dr. Jackson, are to return to your office and are to remain there until the artifacts from P3X-695 are translated."  
  
"But sir, I am 90% done with tha..."  
  
".DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY DR. JACKSON!" He turned and looked at Dr. Frasier. "And as for you Doctor, you man not leave the infirmary until SG- 11 has been fully examined."  
  
"Yes sir" She said. Knowing that he knew full well that Sg-11 were already in the infirmary being examined by the other nurses as they spoke.  
  
"I want you to remember this is a military base owned by the United States Air Force- not a high school campus for hormones to kick in!" the general said in a tone that was a cross between an old kindhearted general and an angry fatherly figure would have.  
  
"Yes Sir!" the doctors exclaimed in unison neither of them knowing if what just happened was a good or bad thing.  
  
"Dismissed." He said, and with a salute from Dr. Frasier and a head nod from Dr. Jackson and they both left.  
  
As they were exiting the general's office, Daniel spoke up.. "ok, uh, so what just happened there?"  
  
Janet was still speechless, and finally she exclaimed, "OH! I can not believe Jack and Sam!" forming her hands into fists, as she imagined really big needles and poking them into her friends rear hide.  
  
"I can." Daniel said as he nudged her arm as they looked ahead in the hall with Jack and Sam smiling at them.  
  
"Janet, Daniel, what happened? We were so worried?" Sam asked with a pretend look of concern.  
  
"The General suspended our security clearance and banned us from the base for a week.." Daniel said. With that, Jack and Sam stopped joking around.  
  
"Your kidding right?"  
  
Janet, understanding that Daniel was getting his revenge, followed his lead. "No, we aren't. We have to go pack up our things right now"  
  
They left. Jack and Sam looked at each other as if to say "What have we done?" they headed towards General Hammond's office.  
  
Janet and Daniel looked back seeing where their friends were headed. They smiled at each other and Daniel said, "Revenge is sweet." And then they parted their separate ways. 


	10. Sam's future family

Sam's future family

"Janet!" Sam said fiddling with a paper weight from her friend's desk. "You lied to us."Janet smiled, "Yeah, I know. Isn't it great? What did the General say?""Nothing, he just chuckled. and laughed... and chuckled some more.""Sounds familiar" Janet said as she took the paper weight from the scientist's hands and said, "I swear you pick up so many bad habits from Jack.""Oh, I wouldn't be talking" Sam replied as she pointed to her friends computer with the Egyptian screen saver. They giggled."Wouldn't be talking about what?" Jack said as he came into the doc's office. He picked up the paperweight and fiddled with it as he began to talk. The girls giggled again and he gave an inquiring look. Sam kissed him on the cheek, "Its ok babe, what were you saying?" Sam said."Well, I just checked my voice mail, I noticed Taylor called. They need to get out tonight and were wondering if we could watch the kids. Would you mind if we changed our date into a babysitting night, and then play games with him and Katie while the kids are in bed? Charlie will probably still want to go to his friend's house.""Yes that would be great"Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, your wonderful" he said before departing."Who's Taylor?" Janet asked."Jack's youngest brother. He married a girl named Katie a few years ago. They have a daughter named Sarah who's 2 and a son named Brandon who's 5 months. Sarah was named after Jack's late wife. That's all Jack has told me about him. I did find some stuff out from Jack's mom though." Janet sat down ready to hear some more 'gossip'. Sam continued, "She said Jack and Taylor were good friends growing up but after Taylor got married they grew apart. Even when Jack married Sarah they were the infamous trio. After Sarah's death, Taylor was the one who helped Jack and Charlie. He moved in with them for about a year until Taylor went to college and found Katie. After Katie and him started dating, I guess the whole family noticed changes, I don't know what kind though, but Jack and Taylor grew apart.""Thanks for doing this Jack and Sam. Brandon is asleep he will probably be waking up soon. His cereal is on the counter and there is money for pizza or whatever by the box. We should be back before their bed time. If not, you know what to do." She looked at her brother in law who replied with "Yes I do, Katie" Then she looked to her husband "You ready sweetheart?" she said as he approached the door.

Jack plastered a false smile on his face as his brother and sister in law went out of the door on their date. He picked Sarah up and started to rub her back.

"What did Katie mean by you know what to do?" Sam asked."Put her in her bed in the dark with the door shut and let her scream and cry." Jack said with bitterness "I don't know. I just cant let my children cry especially when they become angry and scared." He put his hand up as if to say 'I'm done' "Lets get some pizza" he said while picking up the phone.Right before the pizza came, Brandon woke up and Sam started feeding him his cereal. "Boy, you like this don't you?" she said in a cheerful voice.Jack who was playing with Sarah, looked up and thought, Boy she's a natural.They were just about cleaning up after dinner when Sarah pulled on Jack's pants saying, "Cack! Danz!" which meant, 'Jack dance!' She took his hand and led him to the stereo. Jack turned it on and found that the Disney CD was already in. Jack picked her up and started dancing with her. "I know you, I walked with you was upon a dream" he began to sing. Sam picked Brandon up from his high chair after washing him up. Sam took him and they sat on the couch watching her fiancé bond with his niece."So, what was that look you gave Katie?" she said after a few moments had passed."Oh that. I get so tired of that woman. She hardly spends time with her kids. She's always putting them in bed to cry when she has other things to do. I know she loves them but she hardly ever shows it. I think sometimes, Sarah feels neglected. When I went to visit my family during the holidays a few months ago, they had been living with my parents for a few months while they were looking for a place to stay and a job. There was this one night where Sarah would just not go to sleep and she was screaming for over an hour. Then I heard a thud and Sarah say, "ouch!" I asked them what that was and they said nonchalantly, "Oh she bangs her head against the door." The thing is, before Taylor met her, he was a different person. He was loving, kind, giving and he was more open with our family. Now he judges us for little things that we do that he does too, and is very selfish with his possessions. I still love him a lot, but it's hard to look at him the same because I know he wasn't raised like that. I just can't believe that two people could just treat their kids like objects. They think that little kids don't have regular emotions and that they don't need to spend much time with them, holding them, showing that their parents love them. I don't care how much you say "I love you", the only way to show them is what sacrifices you make." Jack finished his speech being out of breath and looked down at Sarah who had put her head on his chest and relaxed.Sam noticed that Sarah was just enjoying the unconditional love she was getting from her uncle who was just walking around singing the songs. Sam now understood why Sarah had a look of rare satisfaction on her face. It must have been that she wasn't getting much attention from her mother. Which happens when there's a new baby in the house. "Maybe your over reacting Jack."Jack heard her but didn't pay any attention to it.Sam stood up with Brandon and started rocking him. He started laughing and smiling at her. "You have such a sweet smile. You better watch it when you get older, you'll have to beat those girls off with a stick. You'll be so handsome." "You take after your uncle" (she whispered loud enough for Jack to hear) she continued in her normal voice, "Yeah, I have to defend my right with him, all the girls go after him he's just such a cute guy. Your going to have to protect your older sister, she's going to have lots off guys chasing after her. You won't have a problem with beating them though, your so big, you will be very strong"

After a half an hour of dancing both kids fell asleep in the adults arms. "5 minutes before bed time" Jack said and sighed with relief.

They took them upstairs and put them in their beds. Then they stayed in the hall making sure they weren't going to wake up before they went downstairs. Jack wrapped his arms around Sam's waist."I want kids Jack" Sam said with a sigh."I'm glad" Jack said as he kissed her neck and started to nibble on it."Not yet Jack, I want to wait until we are married.""I know, its just that your way too cute when you are being sensitive. I can't resist you." He whispered in her ear.Just then, the door opened "They're home" Sam whispered."Dang it"Sam turned around and gave him a peck on the lips and said, "There's more where that came from"They walked down the stairs hand in hand. "How was your night?" Sam asked."Too short," Katie replied."Really good, we went Olive Garden." Taylor butted in. "How were the kids?.uh, where are the kids?""We just put them to bed, they went to sleep like 5 minutes ago." Jack answered."Did Sarah go to her bed all right?" His bother asked."Actually, she fell asleep in my arms when we were dancing. Same with Brandon, Sam was holding him." Jack replied."Interesting, she never goes to sleep in OUR arms." Taylor said to himself. "Well, how did your nigh go?" he asked as they all sat down in the living room. Taylor sat down in the armchair with Katie sitting on his lap while Jack and Sam sat down on the love seat. Sam was on the right of Jack with Jack's right arm around her and his left hand touching her left side of her stomach."Really well, we ordered pizza, and then Sarah wanted to dance and then she fell asleep." Jack said."Brandon slept about a half an hour longer after you left, and then he had a big bowl of cereal and he went to sleep at about five to 8." Sam added.A few moments of silence passed"So how did you guys meet?" Taylor asked, trying to start some conversation and curious about his brother and his new fiancé."well," Sam started before Jack had a chance. "We were introduced by our general because we were going to be on the same team. Jack got a little perturbed when he found that I was a girl and Sam Carter was short for Samantha Carter. It got worse when he found out I was a scientist." Taylor chuckled, knowing his brother on how he felt about scientists."I was not perturbed" Jack defended himself, "I was just caught off guard.""Jack hush, I'm likening her side of the story so let her finish" Taylor said."Well, our first conversation led to an argument right in front of the general. I actually challenged him to an arm wrestle. I was about to, but General Hammond put a stop to it. our love grew from then on." Sam said sarcastically."I was not perturbed, I was just so stunned that my 2nd in command was so incredibly gorgeous." Jack continued."Nice cover up, Jack, but some how, I'm believing my future sister." Taylor continued, "Wait a sec, 2nd in command, isn't there something against regs about that?""Yeah but our work is different, it really doesn't matter all we do is work with radars- not that big. There's nothing big about that, so we got permission from the president and here we are, engaged." Jack lied about how dangerous their work really was.

"Whoa! Wait a second, the president? How high up are you Jack?"

"Lets just say through General Hammond, we have a direct line to the President. Actually I think the General is at Camp David this weekend fishing with the president and the family." Jack said."Cool!" Taylor said."So how did you guys meet?" Sam asked Taylor and Katie."Well, I was taking my English class, and I looked to my left and there was a beautiful girl. I mean this girl was the most beautiful creature on earth. I finally built up the courage to ask her on the date, she turned me down. so I asked Katie, who was on the right of me."Jack and Sam chuckled so Jack's sense of humor is a family thing Sam thought."Hey!" Katie said pouting her lip rolled under and she started to sulk. wow! A little childish, don't you think? Sam thought to herself."Well actually, Katie was the beautiful girl on the left of me, and I asked her on a date and she turned me down. For the next week I asked her with no prevail . So I pressed my luck and bought her a dozen of roses and asked her again, and she finally said yes." Taylor finished."What made you turn him down, Katie" Sam asked receiving a pinch in the stomach from Jack. "If you don't mind me asking""Well if you really want to know Sam," Katie continued. "There was a really cute guy who was the quarterback on the college football team who I thought was going to ask me out.""Oh, but Taylor is so cute, and funny. Besides, look how cute of kids you got!" Sam said, trying to cover up that she actually got that answer.Just then, Sarah woke up and started crying. "Ugh, not again, she's been doing this every night this week. I just wish she would go to sleep and stay asleep.""Well do you want to play a game?" Taylor asked trying to direct their attention elsewhere. "It needs to be a quiet one so she'll go to sleep. How about Scategories?""Sounds good to me," Sam replied. "What about you Jack?"Jack came out of his trance of listening to his niece crying. "Oh yeah, Sounds good.""Anybody want anything to drink?" Taylor asked from his place in the kitchen, after they had finished the game,"How about _we_ make some strawberry juliuses?" Katie suggested but didn't move off of the couch to help him, though she said 'we'.

Taylor got up looking tired but only noticeable by his older brother.

Jack got up, "Taylor why don't I give you a hand.""Thanks" they headed in the kitchen and Sam and Katie started some normal girl talk."So what's up?" Jack asked his brother."Nothing. why?" Taylor said."C'mon bro, I've known you for all your life, What's up, is everything ok? Was Katie the reason why you had to go out tonight?""You know me too well Jack." Taylor paused, "Yes, I'm so worried. I love Brandon and him being part of our family, but I'm wondering if 2 kids were too much for her. Her medication isn't working and she's been getting upset a lot lately." He paused again trying to get the next part out. "I just... I just don't want her to do... to do the same thing... as""as her mother" Jack finished his younger brother's sentence. "I'm gonna help you get through this Taylor, you helped me with Sarah, I can help you through this. Its our brotherly connection, it will work out." He said reassuringly as he took his brother in his arms as Taylor buried his head in his older brother's shoulder."It hurts me a lot to hear my children cry, that's why I have been laying down with Sarah until she goes to sleep at night. Tonight I told Katie that I think I have seen some improvement in Sarah's attitude during the day because of me being with her at night. Katie just denied it and we decided that it would be best that we will put them in bed at an earlier bedtime and let them cry themselves to sleep. Jack I don't want to go through that again."This last part caught Jack by surprise, but he didn't make it evident, he just took his brother in his arms and let him get everything out."Ok, I see what you mean" Sam said as they pulled away from her future brother's house."What?""About Katie not paying attention to Sarah. She did seem a little too glad to get out of the house, and a little annoyed when Sarah woke up, but I don't know, I'm not going to accuse her of anything.""Sam, there's something you should know." Jack said in a serious tone as he took her hand in his spare hand from driving."Ok""The reason why it was such a last minute babysitting job, was because Taylor and Katie needed to get out together.""That's understandable.""No Sam, that's not it. There's more, the reason why is . Ok I'll just start from the beginning. About 7 months ago, Katie's mom attempted suicide. Her family put her in a mental hospital where she could get some help. Her dad then told her and all the kids that she was going through depression and that it was hereditary. Katie, being the oldest took it the hardest, she was very sad and went into slight depression. All of the kids now have medication, and have to see a physiatrist once or twice a month. Katie had to see him every other to every week. My personal opinion is they were raised in a gloomy atmosphere and its in their head. I think this because when Katie was living with my family, she was cheering up, and had a good out look on things. But then when they moved away, the 2 kids were too stressful for her. Taylor is scared that he is going to loose her, so he wont say anything about the kids crying or anything. That's why they had to get out, she needed a breather. Personally I think she just needs to grow up and not be so stubborn. I don't think she needs the medication, I seriously think, that she just needs to be loved and not focus on being depressed and all her troubles but look on the bright side of life. ""Wow" Sam said softly.They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Sorry this chapter is really emotional, but I wanted to put some of Jack's family's problems in it. Kind of to show that he's not perfect. Is Jack too emotional or judgmental? It gets better I promise. I have some ideas, but I want some feedback, especially on this chapter, I want to know if its too serious or if I should make some changes, or give me some suggestions. Please email me if you have anything you would like to discuss, my email is and so I wont delete it by accident make the subject "Jonathan and Samantha" please!

And I know that in other fanfics, Jack is the only child, but I like him with siblings better.


	11. Making the Plans

Authors Note this chapter begins the same night of their babysitting "job" Setting the Plans 

"So what can I do?" Sam asked softly as they reached her house.

"I don't know, just be her friend. She needs someone to connect to." Jack said grabbing Sam's hand. "Thanks for wanting to help." He smiled softly

Sam thought for a second. Then suddenly she got an idea. "I know! Janet and I are going shopping tomorrow. Why don't you take Taylor out fishing or something and I can take Katie with us. Charlie and Cassie can watch the kids. They would love that!"

"That's a great idea, my love" he said as he kissed her hand. He deeply appreciated that his fiancé was not only a genius but a compassionate genius.

"Ok I'll call her first thing in the morning." Sam was so excited she was about to get out of the car when Jack pulled back on her hand that he was still holding and said "You forgot something" and he pulled her in for a kiss.

Sam curled around in the seat so she could settle into his arms. When their lips parted she blushed and said, "Good night" and softly pecked him on his lips. She could tell Jack wanted more, but she was really tired and wanted to get to bed. "I love you" she said as she got out of the car and shut the door.

"I love you, too" he said rolling down the window so she could hear him.

Sam awoke the next morning with a grin on her face thinking of the dream she just had of her fiancé and her future son. They were having a picnic together and then they went home. But this time it was _their_ home. They were married, and this dream told Sam that they needed to set a date for the wedding and that it should be soon.

She rolled out of bed and figured it wasn't to early to call Janet. She picked up the phone and dialed her best friend's phone number by memory.

"Hey Cass! How would you like a babysitting job today?"

"Sam, Jack already called me. I'll be there. At Jack's house right?"

"Sure, I guess. Is your mom there?"

"Yeah hold on just a minute"

"Hey Sam" was the next thing Sam heard.

"Hey Janet, would you mind if I invited Jack's sister in law shopping with us today?"

"No, not at all, Jack already called and I think it's a great idea!"

"Cool" Sam said, noticing that she said a word that she normally didn't say until her and Jack got together. "then how does 11 o' clock sound?"

"Sounds great! See ya then!"

"'K! Bye Janet" Sam hung up the phone and called Katie. "Hey Taylor, this is Sam, is Katie there?"

"Hey Sam, thanks for babysitting for us last night!"

"Not a problem, it was fun."

"Katie's right here let me get her for you"

"Hello?" Sam heard

"Hey Katie, this is Sam. Hey listen, my friend, Janet, and I are going shopping today and I was wondering if you would like to come."

"That would be lots of fun...oh but wait! Taylor's going fishing with Jack so I would have to bring the kids. I better not."

"Well, Janet has a daughter about 12 years old, and she was going to go to Jack's house and hang out with Charlie. If you would like, the kids can stay at Jack's house with Cassie and Charlie. I'm sure the two of them can take care of Sarah and Brandon or if needs be the other way around." She said in a joking tone.

Katie laughed at the last part. "That'll work out perfect! What time were you planning to go?"

"I was thinking about 11 o clock. We could finish around 3 or so and have a big family/friend picnic at the park by Jack's house. So do you want to meet at Jack's house at 10:30?"

"Yeah that'll be great!"

"K see ya then!" Sam said.

"Bye"

Just then Sam's cell rang. "Carter"

"Hey sexy, how are you?"

"Good Mike, how are you?"

"Mike?" Jack said in a worried tone. "This is Ja-"

"Gotcha! How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good besides that small heart attack you just caused me to have. What's the plan?"

"I figured we would meet at your house at 10:30. That way Katie and Taylor will only have to take one car then we would all do our things, then the girls and I can stop by Subway on the way home and we can all go for a picnic at 3 or so."

"That's a wonderful idea. But Charlie's upset that he hasn't seen you for a while. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure I would love to." She waited and then she heard an excited child's voice say "Sam?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I miss you sooooo much!" It sounded as if Charlie was jumping up and down.

"I know, Charlie, I miss you too. But you know what? We are all going to see each other today. We are going to have a picnic!"

"Just you, me and Dad?"

"No all of us, with Uncle Taylor, Aunt Katie, Cassie, Janet, and Sarah and Brandon. What do you think?"

"I think that I want to be just with you and dad."

"I'll tell you what, I have to talk to your dad about something. Its 7:30 right now, why don't I get there at 8:30 and you can have us all to your self for 2 hours."

She couldn't even finish before she heard him jumping up and down saying "Yea!"

"ok, see ya then Charlie!"

"love you Sam!

"luv you too babe!" and with that Sam hung up the phone.

on the other line

Jack gave a look of amazement as Charlie hung up the phone with out letting his father have a chance to say goodbye. Charlie just replied "Oh, she didn't want to talk to you Daddy."

"Oh really? Well what did she say?"

"She's coming over here at 8:30"

Jack looked at his watch, that only gave him an hour to straighten up the house take a shower, and get breakfast ready for the three of them. Jack sighed, that was a nice feeling- the _three_ of them.


	12. Family Matters

Ok, you asked for it, here it is. I'm sorry It took me longer than usual, this was a very flowing chapter, everything just fell into place, but I had to make sure there was nothing wrong with it so it wouldn't ruin the mood. I hope my work paid off. I don't think there's too many punctuation mistakes. Personally this is one of my favorite chapters. 

Well I guess I'll let you start reading! I hope you like it.

Family Matters 

At 8:28 the doorbell rang. Charlie ran to get it, but his father beat him to it. He looked slightly disappointed but cheered up as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

"Early as usual" Jack said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before she came in. This brought a smile on Charlie's face knowing that his father and soon to be mom truly loved each other. But this brought some confusion to his thoughts. Soon to be mom? Will I have to call her mother? Is she replacing my real mom? Jack noticed a look of confusion and sadness on his son's face and inquired about it. He squatted down on the balls of his feet so he was eye level with his son. "What's up son?" As he took Charlie's hands in his and looked deep in to his eyes he noticed that Charlie didn't want to talk about it right then. So Jack simply rubbed his son's head and said, "We can talk about it later if you'd like."

Breakfast went on with some fun family conversations about school and friends and other things. While cleaning up Jack said, "Charlie its 9:00 you need to go take a bath while we clean up."

"Aww dad, do I hafta?"

"Yes, you 'hafta,' " Jack said imitating his son and he patted Charlie's bum while the child ran up stairs to the bathroom.

"So Charlie said you needed to talk to me about something." Jack said, leading her to the couch after they cleaned up after breakfast. He pulled her onto him and the two were spread out cuddling, enjoying each other's company.

"Well I had a dream last night that all three of us were together and I woke up with a strong impression that we needed to set a date for the wedding."

"Yeah I agree. I think we should have it in the summer, that way we can have a barbeque with friends and family."

"Jack, the barbeque king" she "misquoted" from Nightmare Before Christmas. "That sounds good, it's soon but it also gives us time to plan."

As they were discussing dates, Charlie came down the stairs. "I'm ready for today!"

"You are?" Jack asked. "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yup"

"Hair?"

"Yup"

"Make your bed?"

"Yup"

"Yup, you are ready! Good job" he praised his son and gave him a high five. Jack paused, "Sam and I were just discussing the date of the wedding. What do you think?"

"I don't now," Charlie said disappointedly. "I really don't care," He said putting his head down.

"Hey son, What's up?" Sam got off Jack's lap and scooted to the side of the couch. He put his son in his lap and wrapped his arms around him. "Do you want to talk about something?" 

Slowly Charlie said, "I miss mom. I love Samâ but I still love Mom too. I don't know who I want for my mom. I don't want to hurt Sam's feelingsâ but I don't want to hurt Mom's either." He was talking to his father as if nobody else was around them.

"Remember how after Taylor left and you were missing Mom, I took you on the balcony with the telescope and I showed you the stars?" He waited for his son to respond with a nod. "Do you remember what I told you?"

"Yeah, you said Mom was up there and she is always looking down on us, watching over us with love." He paused and said the next part slowly, "I just don't want her to stop watching over us because she's mad cuz' Sam's my new mom."

All though admiring Jack and the way he was handling this situation, Sam felt like she needed to put her two cents in at that point of the conversation. "Hey bud," she said while putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to replace your mom- I don't_ want_ to _replace_ her. Even though I love your Dad, I know that he will always love and miss your Mom and because I love your Dad I understand he still has room in his heart for me. I don't have to be your _new_ mom. I can just be Sam if you like. It wont change how much I love you, and it wont change how much your Dad or Mom loves you."

"That's right" Jack continued, "No matter what, she will always love you and Mom will always be watching over us with love, ok?"

"Ok" Charlie said with a reassured smile.

Jack ruffled his hand through his son's hair and finished this conversation by giving Charlie a hug. Charlie let go and gave Sam a hug and then grabbed his Dad into a group hug. "Thanks Mom and Dad" he whispered in their ears. And in his heart he looked up toward the "stars" and whispered, "Thanks Mom."

****

So there it is I hope you liked it. Please please please! Review I need some feedback on this one! I think it was the easiest yet hardest chapters I have written. I need some feedback. How could I make it better?

By the way, I changed the letter in ch 3. It feels better now, time wise. For clarifications, Charlie is about 9 years old. Sam and Jack have been working together for about 7 years so Charlie was about 2. Sarah (Jack's late wife) died about 4-5 years ago so Charlie was just barely 5. Then Taylor moved in about that time and moved out right before Charlie turned 6. Then Taylor and Katie got married and Sarah was born when Charlie was 7. I hope that clears some stuff up. I had to write it down on paper so I could figure it all out and I thought it might help for some of you. If you want I can put it in a timeline, but that means you have to review and tell me you want a timeline of some sort.


End file.
